The present invention relates to a screen on which light beams are incident and a projector that projects an optical image onto the screen.
A conventional projector that projects an optical image onto a screen, such as a rear projector, increasingly has a larger screen and higher resolution (a rear projector is an apparatus including a projector and a screen, both housed in a housing, and projecting images from the projector onto the screen to allow a viewer to look at the images passing through the screen). In such circumstances, the glare (so-called scintillation) generated on the screen has been a problem. Scintillation results from intensity (brightness) unevenness of light called speckles generated when the wave of light beams that exit from the screen interfere with each other.
JP-A-2005-107150 discloses an apparatus for reducing generation of speckles by pneumatically or electrically oscillating at least one of two or more screens to bend the screen and randomize the refraction positions. JP-A-2001-100316 discloses a screen having a configuration in which the scatter distribution and phase of scattered waves in a light diffusion layer of the screen is temporarily varied and the light diffusion layer is combined with a Fresnel lens, a lenticular lens or the like.